Painting the Roses Red
by Ryann Winner
Summary: Just a fluffy piece. I'm not going to tell you who. You have to read and find out. After you read, a review would be nice.


Painting the Roses Red  
By RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters here. Don't really own the title. It's from Alice In Wonderland.  
  
NOTES: This idea just popped into my head. Don't know why. Haven't even seen Alice In Wonderland in forever. Ah well, just pure-t fluff about.... Thought I would give the characters away here? Nah. Read and find out who they are. Enjoy.  
  
Two kids were running in the park. They kept running and running until they reached a garden. It was a rose garden to be specific. The girl stopped and just started looking at all the colors.  
"Do you like roses?" The little girl asked her companion.  
"They're all right. They smell good though." The little boy answered the little girl.  
"Yeah, I like the way they smell." She bent over to bring one to her nose to smell it when a thorn pierced her finger. "Ouch!"  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm fine. A mean old sticky thing just poked me. I changed my mind. I don't like roses." The little girl pouted.  
"Why not?" The boy did not like to see the little girl pout.  
"Because they hurt me."  
"Oh. Well, it looks to me that the sticky thing hurt you, not the pretty colored part on top." He told her that to cheer it up. It worked.  
"You're right. I've changed my mind again. I like roses. Just the colored part on top, not the sticky things."  
The little girl continued to smell the roses, being careful of the thorns. The boy with her smelled the roses, too, but was much more interested in a bee that had landed on one of the roses. The children continued like this for a few moments.  
"Hey, what's your favorite color?" The little boy suddenly asked the little girl.  
"I like yellow. You know that."  
"No, not real color, that color." The boy pointed to the petals on the top of the rose.  
"Oh. I guess I like red ones the best. My mommy always said red stands for true love. I guess I like them because one day I hope my true love gives me red roses."  
"Oh. Maybe one day your wish will come true." He just said that to make her happy. He didn't really like to talk about love stuff. He thought it was just yucky.  
"But, there aren't any red ones here." She seemed disappointed. There was every other color it seemed but red.  
"Kids, it's time to go." They heard their mothers call to them. The two children left the rose garden behind.  
  
The next day, the little boy showed up at the little girl's house. When he came into the living room, his hand was behind his back.  
"What's behind your back?" The little girl's curiosity got the better of her.  
With a grin, the little boy brought his hand out from behind his back. In his small fist were three roses, each dipped in red paint.  
"You sounded so upset yesterday that there weren't any red roses, I decided to make you red roses."  
"That's sweet of you. But, picking those flowers was wrong."  
"Uh-huh. When I went by there today, I saw a lady working with the flowers. I asked her why there were no red roses. She asked me why I wanted to know. I told her what you told me. She said that red roses were special to two people who love each other very much. She then told me if I wanted to, I could have a few roses to give to you since I seemed to be a good friend. So I took three, and went home. When I got home, I saw some red paint that my dad had. So, I painted the roses red."  
The little girl took the roses and brought them to her nose to smell. When she took them away from her nose, a small dab of red paint was left behind. The boy couldn't help but laugh. She was too funny with the red paint on her nose.  
She asked him what was so funny. Instead of telling her, he took her over to a mirror and showed her. She got a good look at herself and saw the paint at the end of her nose. She too, erupted in a fit of laughter. She never did let go of the roses. She noticed something else, too. He had taken the time to get rid of the sticky things.  
  
**12 years later**  
"I'll get it Momma." A young woman of eighteen walked over to her front door and opened it. On the other side was a young man around the same age, though slightly older.  
He had a hand behind his back. Being older, the young woman refrains from asking what he had behind his back. Inside though, she was dying. She wanted to know what it was. Instead of asking, she led him into the living room.  
Grinning, the young man pulled his hand from around his back. In his large fist were nine pure blood red roses and three roses dripping with red paint.  
"What..." She couldn't get the question out because she was too stunned.  
The young man seemed to know what she was going to ask, so he answered her. "I remember someone saying when she was younger, that she hoped one day she would be given red roses by her true love. So, what do you say, can I be your true love?"  
"You remembered that?"  
The young man just simply nodded his head.  
"But why are there three with red paint?"  
"I'm hurt. Don't you remember the day after the park?" The boy playfully asked.  
Slowly a memory crept its way to the forefront of her mind. It was of this young man as a young boy. He held in his hand three roses dripping with red paint. She remembered too why he had painted them. Tears slowly made their way down her face.  
"Ah, don't cry."  
"I can't help it. That's so sweet. I can't believe you remembered that. Oh, Tai, you have always been my true love. I love you."  
"Sora, you have always been mine. I love you."  
Sora accepted the roses from her old, but also in a way, new love. She brought them to her face to smell them. When she brought them away, there was red paint on her nose. This time, the boy didn't laugh. He just reached over and gently wiped it away with the back of his finger. She realized she must have had paint on her nose.  
Tai traced the pad of the finger that wiped the paint away, over to her cheek. He then trailed his finger down to her chin. When it was to its destination, its comrades joined it and cupped her chin. They brought her face to their owner's face.   
Once there, Tai leaned down and captured Sora's lips with his in a kiss. Sora just wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Never once did she loosen the grip she had on her roses. The back of her mind registered something. He had also cut the thorns off again.  
  
NOTES: See, pure fluff. And a Taiora. I guess I just can't go against my beliefs. I'm going against the network and putting them together. Sora just had a lapse in judgement that's all. (I guess it was a teenage hormone thing. I remember those.) Tai and Sora belong together. Not that Matt isn't a nice guy; he's just not for Sora. I'm venting and ranting. Sorry.   
Well, I hope you enjoyed.  
God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
